El detective ninja espirritual
by alucardzero
Summary: Por un suceso desafortunado naruto perdio la vida, pero en lugar de ir al otro mundo tendra una segunda oportunidad de revivir, la tomara o no pasen y compruevenlo.


OoYuyu naruto detective ninja

Sinopsis

*luego de su mision en nami, naruto sufrira un accidente donde perdera la vida, pero por asares del destino el regresa al mundo de los vivos para cumplir como su mision como un detective del mundo espiritual*

Capitulo 1

Nos encontramos en la aldea de la hoja o local mente conocida Konohakagure no sato, donde podremos ver como ingresaba el equipo 7 despues de lograr satisfactoriamente su primera mision rango C, la cual por complicaciones de la misma paso a ser de rango A.

-si que alivio es poder ver denuevo los rostros Hokages-lo dijo un chico rubio mientras alsaba los brasos mientras en su rostro tiene una gran sonrisa.

-ya deja de armar escandalo quieres naruto-lo dijo la unica chica en el grupo mientras golpeaba en la cabesa al primer chico.

-me voy-fue lo unico que se escucho decir del tercer chico el cual tenia una cara de estreñido que nadie podria con el.

-esta bien equipo pueden ir a descansar mientras que yo presento el informe al hokage de la mision, luego pueden pasar a recramar el pago de esta con el hokage vale-lo dijo el adulto del grupo el cual tenia el cabello plateado y tenia una mascara que le cubria el rostro.

-esta bien kakashi-sensei, nos vemos luego-lo dijo naruto mientras se adentraba a la aldea mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados, lo cual era incleible ya que no chocaba con nada ni con nadie, sorprendiendo a su compañera de equipo.

-etto naruto, te queria preguntar que fue-lo decia sakura pero fue detenia en seco cuando naruto puso su mano sobre su boca y se adentraban a un callegon.

-sakura-chan, escuchame bien por favor olvida lo que viste en nami, eso es un secreto que nadie puede saber, ademas que quien lo dibulge pierde su vida, asi que no preguntes por ello vale-lo dijo naruto mirando fijamente a sakura la cual tenia un pequeño sonrojo por la sercania y la mirada tan penetrante de naruto sobre ella.

-esta bien naruto, no preguntare sobre eso-lo dijo sakura mientras bajaba la mirada ya que la mirada tan penetrante de naruto la tenia muy confundida y apenada.

-esta bien sakura-chan, y disculpame pero deveras no quiero que algo pueda llegar a pasar por saber algo de mi-lo dijo naruto mientras pasaba al lado de sakura dejandola con mas dudas en su cabesa.

"¿que sera ese secreto quebdebe estar tan asegurado, y que tiene que ver naruto en el?" lo penso sakura mientras empesaba a caminar siguiendo a naruto, por alguna razon sentia que algo muy importante le pasaria, aunque no sabia si era algo bueno o malo.

En eso ella logro ver algo que no habia visto duranto toda su vida en la academia y mucho menos en los inicios de su equipo, logro ver odio pero no cualquier odio, este era un odio como si fuera un insulto por el simpre sentido de existir dirigido a su compañero.

"¿por que todos los aldeanos miran de esa manera a naruto, de hecho ahora que recuerdo siempre a sido asi pero no es por sus bromas, es por algo mas pero que sera" eran los pensamientos de sakura que por mas que quisiera no podia dejar de seguir a naruto, y ese sentimiento que tenia antes empesaba a darle muy mala espina.

En eso puede ver a naruto aserle caras chistosas a un pequeño niñode no mas de 2 años el cual estaba jugando con una pelota en la calle, pero los adultos miraban ese corportamiento realmente mal, hasta logro ver como ya algunos estaban tomando palos y se preparaban a saltar sobre naruto dandole un poco de miedo a sakura.

-ya sabes niño no debes de jugar en medio de la calle ya que puede serte peligroso vale-lo dijo naruto mientras le entregaba al niño el valon el cual despreocupadamente segia jugando en la sona, asiendo que naruto suspirara.

En eso se logra ver que el pequeño patea un poco fuerte su balon llevandolo cerca del centro de la calle y el se asercaba a seguir jugando, pero sin que nadie se percarata un carruaje venia cuesta abajo en la misma direccion del niño, asustando a todos los civiles pero en eso logran ver una mancha naranja apartar al niño del assidente sorprendiendo a todos, ya que la mancha naranja no era nada mas ni nada menos que naruto que fue fuertemente golpeado por la carrosa matandolo en el acto.

Todos en la calle estaban sonprendidos, unos felices y otros se notaba la pena en su rostro, pero solo unas palabras pasaban por la mente de sakura, naruto habia muerto y delante de ella.

Con paso tambaleante sakura se aserco al sitio donde estaba naruto, cuando llego lo movio un poco a naruto tratando de que despertara, sentia que fuera solo un sueño lo que ella acababa de ver pero lamentablemente no lo era.

-NARUTOOOO-fue el grito desgarador de sakura llamando la atencion asi a todos en la calle, los cuales sentian algunos felicidad por lo que veian, mientras que otros sentian pena por el fin tan abrupto de naruto.

En eso podemos ver a alguien viendo lo que pasaba, este era un chico de cabellos rubios y tres marcas en las mejillas quien estaba junto a un pequeño zorro de nueve colas moviendose independientemente, a si es amigos el mismo naruto estaba viendo como quedo su cuerpo luego de haver muerto.

-valla cachorro, nunca pense que terminariamos de esta forma, solo lamento como fue que acabaste-lo decia el kyubi mientras miraba como sakura abrasaba el cuerpo de naruto y lloraba sobre el.

-si lo se, solo lamento dos cosas sabes, la primera es ver llorar a sakura-chan por mi culpa, y la otra es haberte llevado conmigo sin poder cumplir la primesa que te ise, de verdad lo lamento kyubi-sama-lo dijo naruto mirando con pena y dolor a sakura la cual lloraba sobre su cuerpo inerte.

-bueno que se le va hacer, no hay resentimientos tranquilo cachorro, bueno es hora de irnos-lo dijo kyubi el cual miraba fijamente al cielo.

-pues eso no podre ser chicos-lo dijo una chica de cabellos azules la cual estaba frotando sobre un remo y tenia un bello kimono rosado.

-pero quien demonios eres tu y como es que tu puedes vernos-eran las pabras de naruro mientras retrosedia unos centimetros

-pues yo soy botan, una de las empleadas de el gran Enma-lo dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba fijamente a naruto y al kyubi.

-y ese quien y tu que eres he?-lo dijo naruto asiendo que la chica abra los ojos de sobremanera por esas preguntas.

-como es que no sabes quien es el gran Enma-sama, para tu

-y ese quien y tu que eres he?-lo dijo naruto asiendo que la chica abra los ojos de sobremanera por esas preguntas.

-como es que no sabes quien es el gran Enma-sama, para tu informacion el es el encargado de ver si tu alma va al cielo o al infierno-lo dijo botan mientras miraba a naruto, mientras el kyubi los miraba con aburimiento.

-a si entonces me llevaras con el-lo dijo el kyubi mirando a la chica la cual era bastante atractiva, su piel es algo palida, su figura es curvilinea, tiene el pelo largo azul celeste sostenido por una coleta de color rojo y ojos de color violeta.

-si ya que soy un piloto de sansun okawa, es un termino budista soy como un dios de la muerte de la antigua cultura occidental-lo dijo botan mientras miraba a los chicos los cuales tenian una mirada un tanto estrañada, pero naruto vio que habia alguien mas al lado de sakura, que le iso dar mas tristesa a naruto, ya que veia a la otra mujer que tenia en su vida mal denuevo y esta ves por su culpa.

En eso naruto aprobecho su ingravides y se aserco a las chicas las cuales se estaban abrasando y llorando.

-sakura-chan, anko-chan, por favor no lloren por mi, ustedes se ven mejor si sonrien, por favor dejen de llorar-lo dicea naruto mientras ponia sus manos en los hombros de las chicas, las cuales parecian que lo escucharon ya que dejaron de llorar.

-bueno ya es hora de no vallamos no es verdad-lo dijo naruto mientras se asercaba a botan la cual lo miraba un tanto apenada.

-Pero antes dinos el pequeño que salvo naruto esta bien verdad, no dio su vida en vano no-lo dijo el kyubi mientras miraba a botan la cual les sonrio.

-quieren ir a verlo chicos-lo dijo botan antes de dirigirsen todos asia el hospital, mientras naruto tenia una leve mirada de preocupacion.

En eso podemos ver el hospital de konoha, exactamente un consultorio donde podemos ver a dos adultos y a un pequeño el cual solo tenia un vendaje en su manita derecha y un pequeño parche en la frente.

-tiene algunos rasguños señores, pero en general su hijo se encuentra muy bien no se preocupe-lo decia el medico mientras miraba el espediente del niño el cual tenia una sonrisa en la cara.

-oh masaru-lo dijo la señora mientras abrasaba al pequeño mientras sollosaba feliz por que su hijo estubiera sano.

En eso podemos ver que en la ventana estaban naruto, kyubi y botan mirando la esena con una sonrisa.

-el esta muy bien no hay problema, ah sabes no hay arepentimiento asi que puedes llevarme al infierno o a donde tenga que ir-lo decia naruto con una sonrisa, recibiendo una lebe risa de parte de botan.

-de que se esta riendo-lo dijo el kyubi mientras le mostraba los dientes a botan la cual habia dejado de reirse.

-hay chicos no han entendido nada, mi mision es que si estan dispuestos a pasar una prueba para poder revivir-lo decia botan dejando descorcertados a los chicos los cuales se miraron como pensando si en realidad el golpe en realidad no les hiso ver alucinaciones.

-prueva, revivir, de que diablos hablas niña dinos-lo dijo el kyubi mientras naruto asentia con la cabesa.

-de hecho naruto, tu muerte fue inesperada para la tierra de las almas en transito, sabes que nadie se esperaba que te fueras a lanzar a salvar a ese niño, temo decirte que no hay lugar ni para el cielo ni para el infierno naruto, lo siento tanto-lo dijo botan mientras miraba a naruto con una leve sonrisa, pero en sus ojos demostraba tristesa ya que practicamente le estaba diciendo que su vida no tenia sentido y eso la entritesia en demasia.

-que no hay lugar, porque si el sacrificando su vida salvando a ese niño, y ahora esta muerto no?-lo dijo el kyubi enojandose por sus palabras, mientras naruto bajaba la mirada con tristesa.

-no pensaba decircelo para que no se sorprendieran, pero ese niño hiba a salir ileso a pesar de ser golpeado por la carroza-lo decia botan mientras revisaba un cuaderno que saco de su kimono, mientras tenia un rostro relajado, pero naruto logro ver que estaba enojada ya que vio como apretaba el cuaderno.

En eso el kyubi se le aserco a botan mientras miraba fijamente a botan con una mirada que protetia mucbo dolor.

-oye tranquilisate, queria decirles que si quieren pueden tomar la prueva para revivir-lo dijo botan mientras se escondia detras de su cuaderno, con una sonrisa temerosa ya que ella podia ver la intencion del kyubi por despedasarla hay mismo.

-esta bien asi, puedo asustar a los que me molestaron en vida, hehehe ya puedo ver sus caras hahahaha-lo decia naruto mientras les daba la espalda, pero botan pero sobretodo el kyubi lo miraban tristes por sus palabras.

-mira naruto, aun puedes tomar la prueva, vera lo que pada es que tu caso fue un suceso inesperado que no ocure todos los dias, solo cada 100 años y me dieron el permiso de hacerte esta prueva para poder revivir-lo decia botan con una mirada triste aunque tenia las esperansas de que naruto tomara la prueva.

-ja ustedes son muy iresponsables-lo dijo naruto mientras se alejaba del lugar, sorprendiendo asi a botan mientras kyubi bajaba la mirada,antes de que ellos lo siguieran.

-puedes descansar en paz, pero te aconsejo que tomes la prueva naruto, solo imagina lo que puedes hacer cuando regreses a la vida-lo decia el kyubi tratando de convencer a naruto que tomara la prueva que le pusieron.

-no pero esta bien, me gusta ser fantasma ya no habria nada de divercion si revivo-lo dijo naruto sorprendiendo a botan pero sobretodo al kyubi el cual estaba asombrado por su respuesta.

-que quieres decir naruto-lo dijo el kyubi mientras miraba a naruto el cual se volteo con una sonrisa en el rostro y las manos detras de la cabesa.

-todos deben estar contentos por mi muerte, si revivo se sentirian decepcionados, por ejemplo anko-chan ya no tendria que preocuparse por mi nunca mas-lo dijo naruto con una leve sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, logrando asi ver las pequeñas lagrimas que tenian botan y el kyubi.

-oye no tienes que darme tu respuesta tan pronto, porque no vas al velorio y luego de dices vale-lo dijo botan antes de irse del lugar, pero eso si antes le dio un abraso y luego se alejo desapareciendo, pero lo que no vio naruto pero el kyubi si fueron las lagrimas que tenia la chica luego del abrazo.

-ya dije que no quiero, ven vamos kyubi asustemos a alguien-lo dijo naruto mie tras se dirigia a un negocio donde cuando era pequeño lo habian tratado mal, mientras que el kyubi lo miraba triste.

-naruto, perdoname pero si no fuera por mi culpa tu podrias haber tenido una mejor vida, de verdad perdoname-lo decia el kyubi antes de asercarce a naruto con una sonrisa, pero por dentro estaba sufriendo por ver como llego a terminar la vida de su amigo.

Mientras eso pasaba en el mundo de los vivos con naruto y su peludo amigo, en el otro botan habia llegado a un gran castillo donde habia un monton de criaturas con aspecto de hombres pero con cuernos en la cabesa y solo tenian puesto un taparabo, ella se abrio paso a trabes de todos ellos los cuales estaban ajetreados por mucho trabajo, y llego a un cuarto con grandes puertas rojas, las cuales las habrio para luego entrar.

-ah botan que bueno que regresaste, dime como te-lo decia un pequeño niños de unos 7 años con un chupete en la boca, el cual no pudo continuar con sus palabras ya que botan lo estaba abrasando mientras lloraba.

-no es justo enma-sama, porque naruto debio sufrir tanto desde que nacio, no es justo-lo decia botan mientras lo abrasaba para luego sentir los brasos del niño tratandola de calmar.

-botan tranquilisate quieres, y dime naruto acepto el trato?-lo dijo el niño el cual abia apartado a botan para mirarla a los ojos.

-no enma-sama, no acepto pero lo mande a que viera su funeral para ver si asi cambiaba de idea-lo decia botan mientras lo volvia a abrazar mientras lloraba en su hombro.

-ya tranquila botan, y fue muy buena idea ojala que cambie de idea, el aun tiene mucho camino por recorer en el mundo de los vivos-lo dijo enma-sama mientras le regresaba el abraso.

Regresando al mundo de los vivos podemos ver como ya han pasado unas cuantas horas y podemos ver a naruto y al kyubi enfrente del complejo de apartamentos donde vivia naruto, donde habia un tumulto de personas.

Dentro del cuarto donde antes era la casa de naruto, estaba todo decorado mientras en el centro podemos ver el cuerpo inerte de naruto, y en una de las paredes se encontraba anko la cual parecia estar perdida mirando el infinito, y en frente de ella estaba la casera dando sus condolencias.

Pero afuera era otra cosa ya que se podian ver a los viejos compañeros de la academia mientras se reian, claro en ese grupo no estaban ninguno de los tres equipos de su generacion.

-tontos, como pueden estar contentos con la muerte de alguien-lo decia el kyubi el cual ya tenia las ganas de lansarce sobre ellos y golpearlos.

-sakura-fue lo que escucharon los chicos, para luego voltear a ver a la entrada de su apartamente y ver a sakura llorando y diciendo su nombre, mientras ino yamanaka y hinata hyuga la trataban de consolar, pero les era dificil ya que ellas tambien estaban llorando.

-sakura-chan, ino-chan y hinata-chan ellas no tienen porque llorar asi-fue lo unico que dijo naruto mirando como ellas lloraban y sakura lo llamaba.

En eso logran escuchar una voz que lo dejo un poco descorcertados ya que parecia que estubiera forsejeando con alguien.

-quitencen, dejenme pasar, que me quiten las manos de encima-era lo que se escuchaba serca del pasillo que daba al apartamente do naruto.

-sasuke-lo dijo naruto sorprendido por ver a su compañero de equipo siendo detenido como podian shikamaru y kiba los cuales no lo lograban hacerlo muy bien.

-oye uzumaki, no dejare que mueras hasta que te gane, oye dobe yo te hiba a matar, regresa y pelea conmigo no permitire que mueras, regresa naruto y da la cara, ahora con quien voy a pelear idiota-en eso sasuke manda un golpe contra la imagen que se tenia de naruto en una reprisa-toma mi mejor golpe-lo dijo sasuke mientras empesaba a sollosar y dejaba de forsejear, momento que aprobecharon shikamaru y kiba para poder sacarlo de hay mientras pedian perdon por el escandalo.

-sasuke-lo dijo naruto mientras miraba a sasuke con una mirada entre pena y empatia.

-pero quienes eran los chicos que detenian al uchiha-lo dijo un anciano el cual tenia parte de la cara vendada.

-son los hijos de dos lideres mediocles, son tan indecentes-lo dijo otro anciano el cual tenia unos lentes y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-si no tienen sentido de comun, pero gracias al sacrificio del uzumaki la aldea tendra mucha mejor reputacion-lo decial el hombre vendado con una sonrisa.

-pero pudo ser una coincidencia, tal ves pateo al niño cuando pasaba la carrosa, nadie logro ver nada ya que paso muy rapido Danzo-dono-lo dijo el otro anciano mientras se ajustaba los lentes.

-eso debio de pasar homura-dono-lo decia el cara bendada antes de empesar a reir como locos.

-maldito desgraciados-digan lo que quieran pero no metan a naruto en esto-lo dijeron naruto y kyubi con ganas de golpearlos y demostrarle a esos vejestorios que naruto salvo al niño.

-que crea mas indecente, su actitud o sus palabras, contesten malditos-lo decia un anciano el cual estaba con un traje de tunica blanco con una linea roja, aparte de tener un sonbrero con el kanji de fuego en el.

-sarutobi-jiji, koharu-oba-lo decia naruto mirando sorprendido al anciano, el cual se habrio paso entre los otros dos, siendo seguido por una anciana la cual a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, danzo y homura pudieron sentir una mirada de muerte sobre ellos.

En eso sarutobi y koharu entraron al apartamento de naruto y dieron sus condolencias a anko, la cual seguia perdida en el firmamento, en eso sarutobi miro fijamente a la fotografia de naruto.

-naruto, me sorprendio mucho escuchar que diste tu vida mientras salvavas a un niño, nunca lo espere ya que tu tenias mas razones para odiar esta aldea, no se porque no puedo hablar bien de ti, naruto ahora que has muerto ya no podre darte mi sombrero-lo decia sarutobi mientras bajaba la mirada y sollosaba, bajo la atenta mirada de naruto.

-naruto-fue lo que dijo Anko la cual parecia que porfin habia salido del transe del cual estaba, para luego empesar a llorar entre los brasos de koharu la cual tambien estaba llorando en silencio.

En eso kyubi voltea a ver la puerta donde estaba la misma mujer con el niño que naruto habia salvado la vida, los cuales pedian permiso para poder entrar y dar sus condolencias.

-hijo, ahora tienes que decirle algo-lo dijo la mujer al pequeño el cual con una sonrisa que solo los niños pueden tener le repondio feliz.

-gracias por salvarme la vida onii-sama-lo dijo el niño con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, pero lo dejaron pasar por ver la linda sonrisa que tenia el pequeño masaru.

En eso naruto y el kyubi se alejan de esa habitacion para ver a las personas al rededor de su departamento, en eso ve salir a la madre con el niño del complejo de apartamentos.

-oye mama, porque onii-sama esta dentro de esa caja, esta durmiendo-lo dijo el pequeño masaru con una mirada curiosa en su tierna carita.

-si hijo-fue lo que le dijo su madre mientras se arodillaba enfrente de masaru con una sonrisa, es que no sabia como espricarle a un niño tan pequeño que su ahora figura de hermano mayor habia muerto.

-podemos volver cuando despierte?, quiero hablar con el cuando despierte, fue muy divertido conmigo hahaha-lo decia el pequeño masaru recibiendo un si de su madre mientras esta lo abrasaba con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras naruto lo miraba y recordaba como lloraban las personas queridas por su muerte.

En eso botan aparece de la nada detras de naruto mientras sus ojos estaban un poco rojos por el llanto, pero tenia una encantadora sonrisa en el rotro.

-hola y ya te decidiste naruto, y tu tambien kyubi que van a hacer-lo dijo botan con una sonrisa calmada, pero por dentro estaba muriendose por las ganas de que naruto cambie de opinion.

-escucha botan, sobre la prueva que mencionaste, que tengo que hacer-lo decia naruto con una voz que denotaba tristesa, tristesa por ver a sakura, hinata, ino, ayame, teushi, koharu, al hokage pero sobretodo a anko llorar por su culpa.

-pues no lo se muy bien, la vas a aceptar verdad-lo dijo botan con un poco de alegria mientras miraba la espalda de naruto, el cual tambien lo miraba el kyubi esperando su respuesta.

-si-fue lo unico que dijo naruto, pero solo eso nececitaron botan y kyubi para ponersen felices ya que les parecia la mejor decicion que devio haber hecho naruto.

-si, ven naruto sigueme-lo dijo botan mientras tomaba la mano de naruto y el kyubi se subia al hombro de naruto para luego dirijirse a las nubes.

-oye a donde vamos-lo dijo el kyubi mientras miraba como botan sonreia nuevamente, pero de felicidad asiendo que el tambien lo hiciera.

-vamos al mundo esterior, vamos a ver a alguien que te puede espricar mejor lo que concierne de la prueva, no sebpreocupen y siguenme-lo decia botan mientras en el fondo de la imagen se veia a la luna brillar hermosamente.

Fin del primer capitulo

Omake

En una tiendo todo se encontraba todo normal, tanto adi que el dueño de el establecimiento estaba ordenando los nuevos productos lo mas feliz que podia, hasta que enpeso a pasar cosas extrañas, al principio se vio como una caja de cereales que habia puesto en el estante regresaba al carrito, luego las lucesempesaron a titilar, lo cual es hombre no ledio importancia ya que las luces estaban algo viejas, luego escucho que la puerta se habria pero no habia nadie, lo cual lo atribullo al viento, pero luego ciente frio el ambiente y mira el refijerador viendo que esta habierto, pero cuando se aserco a serrarlo se llevo el susto de su vida al ver a un deminio salir de la nevera y meterlo en ella, se ve que empiesa a moverse de aqui para ya la nevera hasta que se detubo, para luego salir de el hombre vestido con un bikini de dos piesas muy revelador, para luego salir volando asia la puerta del establecimiento la cual se habrio justo en ese momento, para caser sobre un hombre con cara de mafioso y plantarle un beso en la boca, eso soprendio a todos los traseuntes pero lo que los asusto aun mas fue ver al hombre mafioso con corazones en los ojos antes de salir a correr detras del probre hombre en bikini el cual tubo que salir de hay por temor que le llegaran ah hacer el jutsu secreto de la hoja, los 1000 años de dolor (o de placer segun sea el caso)

Mientras todo eso pasaba en el aire podemos ver a naruto y al kyubi revolcandode de la risa por lo que le estaba pasando al pobre hombre.

Fin del omake

Espero que les aya gustado como a mi el escribirl


End file.
